percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaterasu: Prologue
Prologue The lone god silently walked around the busy streets of New York City. Unlike the busy on goers of the streets, the Japanese god was walking slowly, taking in every detail of the streets in his mind. He was a bit curious about the people in the country because he has never seen such an odd variety of people gathered into a single place before. It was making him uncomfortable. Back in his home country, almost everyone has the same features. Where ever you go, the only color of hair you'll see would be black, and the only skin color would be peach with a hint of brown. He misses Japan, but as much as he wants to go back , he can't all because the other gods exiled him. Susanoo was exiled because of a false accusation by the war god. The war god accused him of threatening Amaterasu, that caused the beautiful sun goddess to go into a millennium of sleep and the only way of waking her up was to find an ancient text that used to be part of Izanagi and sing it to her. But the ancient text had been lost when Izanagi vanished from the world and that wasn't the only problem. The only one who could read the text is the first daughter of Amaterasu. Susanoo closed his eyes as he started to remember the council meeting that he had attended a century ago. It wasn't his fault that his sister decided to take a break from all the annoying gods that she has to manage. It wasn't his fault that people started to change into greedy mindless creatures. He clenches his fist as he started to remember the accusations that were yelled at him during the council meeting. He didn't deserve to be treated like trash and he certainly won't let them get away with embarrassing him. He had already thought of a perfect plan to get his revenge on the other gods. He would use of the children of the Prophecy. According to the rumors, the children of the Prophecy are three powerful descendants of gods. These three children have the power to either recreate a new era or to destroy the whole world. The three of them are said to be glowing in red flames, which represents their power. The children of the Prophecy are actually the reason why Susanoo was walking around the streets. It has been 10 years since he has been doing the same exact routine and until now he hasn't found a single one. He was getting tired of waiting and searching, soon he needs to move into another place and take his chances in surviving in another unknown land. He was just about to leave the city of New York, when a young boy brushed past him. At first, he found it quite interesting, that a normal boy was able to touch him even though he had put on layers of spell around him, but what he found more shocking than the boy's ability was the red flames that surrounded him. The Japanese god started laughing by himself, because he knows that the time for revenge is near. The only thing he needs to do is find the other two then persuade the three of them to join forces with him. Category:Amaterasu Category:Chapter Page Category:Animalandia